Frailty
by BurtonFan23
Summary: Brittana one-shot, angst. This is my version of what happened after the famous Sexy confession and how Santana felt afterward. Please comment/review! Rated M for mild suggestive themes.


**Frailty**

_Glee and its characters belong to Fox Network. I'd rate this PG-13 for suggestive themes and partial nudity loll One-shot, angst. This is my version of what happened after the famous Sexy confession and how Santana felt afterward. Please comment/review :)  
><em>

Her warm, silent tears glistened in the sunlight peering through the leaves of the tree in her front yard. She sat on her windowsill, her knees bent slightly and her back hunched forward, tightening around the small figure she held in her arms. She was still wearing the short purple dress she'd worn to school that day. She had to keep it on as a reminder of what had happened.

She looked down at the brown teddy bear she held in her arms, the sole witness of the frailty she was displaying, the same weakness she successfully hid from the rest of the world. Her fingers lightly brushed the fluffed animal's head and a sad smile soon found its way onto her expression as the memories came rushing in.

…

"_Open mine first!" Brittany yelled, her arms stretched forward, insistently shoving a poorly wrapped bundle under Santana's nose._

"_Hahaha, ok ok," obliged the Latina. As the other little girls watched, she began to untie the many ribbons that her friend had diligently tied around the package. The blonde's excited gaze shifted back and forth between Santana's face and the bundle in her hands. She was very careful to open it slowly, aware of how much Brittany revelled in this moment. She looked up at her friend's blue eyes and nodded, silently asking her if it was ok to rip the rest of the wrapping. Brittany smiled profusely and nodded back affirmatively. Santana quickly ripped apart the multi-coloured cardboard paper that her friend had taped together. She soon found herself holding a small and incredibly soft brown teddy bear._

"_But Britt Britt…" she began, realizing what it was, "you can't give me Teddy…"_

"_He understands. You need him more than I do, San. I have tons of stuffed animals to protect me. Now, if those scary monsters in your closet come back, Teddy will be there," she explained innocently. _

"_But Britt...Are you sure? You love Teddy…" Santana protested._

"_Mhm! Happy birthday San!" Brittany beamed, unwavering. "And besides," the blonde whispered in her ear as Santana hugged her tightly in gratitude, "I love you more."_

_Santana sat the teddy bear next to her as she began to unwrap the other gifts her friends had brought her. Brittany leaned over and pressed a hand around the toy's ear as she whispered to it, "I'll visit you all the time Teddy, I promise." Santana saw her from the corner of her eyes but only grinned, still moved by her friend's generosity._

…

"_How do you feel?" Brittany asked softly as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair. The Latina's head was lying on the blonde's lap, her arms cuddled tightly around a small brown teddy bear and her hazel eyes wide and confused. Brittany had her back against the wall. Her right hand caressed Santana's arm and her left ran through the girl's long black locks reassuringly._

"_I don't know…I don't think I feel anything. It feels like nothing…like empty," she answered honestly. "I thought it would be different…Do you think I did it wrong? I mean, he didn't say anything after…maybe it was me. Maybe I'm just bad at it…"_

_Brittany's right hand froze. Santana's blurry eyes looked up to meet the blonde's inquiringly. Brittany smiled warmly and slowly leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's cheek. She moved her right hand to hold Santana's face as she continued to trail soft kisses across her cheeks, as if to kiss away her tears. The Latina's breath slowed down some, and after a moment she seemed much more calm. The blonde pressed their foreheads together and sighed before speaking._

"_I think maybe he just wasn't the right person," she breathed._

_Their eyes locked for a moment that seemed to linger. Then, slowly, Brittany leaned in further, her eyes closing and her lips barely parting. Santana tilted her head up slightly as her lips met Brittany's. They both breathed in at the contact. It was not an urgent lustful kiss like the ones that Santana had known before then. It felt tender, warm, safe, and…loving. And with just that one kiss, Brittany reminded Santana of just what feeling was like._

…

_Both girls burst through Santana's bedroom door laughing and catching their breaths. Brittany threw her high heels on the ground unceremoniously, making a loud thump. Santana turned to shut the door behind them, still laughing uncontrollably from intoxication._

"_Shhh Britt, you'll wake up my parents," she said in between chuckles._

_When she turned back to face the blonde, she was surprised to see blue eyes inches from her face. Brittany laid her hands flat on the door, on either side of Santana's head and looked up and down the Latina's body with desire. Santana pressed her head against the door to push her body forward, letting her fingers lightly graze the blonde's arms and slip around her neck, pulling Brittany to her. Their lips crashed and the girls took each other in passionately. Brittany let her hands slide down the door to the brunette's hips, tugging slightly as Santana wrapped her arms around her neck. The Latina let out a small moan into the blonde's mouth, whimpering slightly when they had to begrudgingly break the kiss for air. As they both panted in the dark room, Brittany lifted Santana by the waist and turned her towards the bed. When the Latina understood the gesture, she began to walk back, pulling Brittany to her until she lay on her back on the bed with the blonde on top of her, straddling her hips. They giggled as they slid onto the mattress and Brittany placed her elbows on either side of Santana's head, searching her eyes. She leaned in to kiss her again, but stopped as their lips grazed lightly._

"_I love you," Brittany breathed into the Latina's mouth before igniting their lips in another passionate dance. _

_Santana trailed kisses to the blonde's ear and whispered tenderly, "I love you too."_

_She heard Brittany take in a breath at the sound of the words, and slowly began to slide her hands under the brunette's shirt as their lips found each other again. Santana mimicked the movement and softly tugged on the blonde's shirt. Brittany took the cue and pulled back to lift her shirt over her head. Santana relished in the sigh of her, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders, as she trailed her fingers along the girl's abs. Brittany smiled amusingly and reached across the bed to place her shirt over a familiar brown teddy bear._

"_Cover your ears Teddy," she whispered to the bear seriously, "and no peeking."_

_Santana laughed wholeheartedly at the gesture, as Brittany returned her attention to her. Santana gently began to rub circles on the other girl's thighs, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde who immediately pulled her up, back into a loving embrace._

…

Santana squeezed the teddy bear tighter as more tears streamed down her cheeks silently. She struggled to catch her breath as the emotions overwhelmed her. Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated beneath her legs on the windowsill. She took the phone in her hand and read the text message.

_Santana, please talk to me. Please. You know how much you mean to me. I love you. Please don't shut me out. Can I come over?_

Santana stared at the message as more tears gathered in her eyes. She threw the phone onto her bed angrily, away from her, and looked out her window as the Sun set on the horizon. She tucked in closer to the teddy bear, clinging to his little body, before whispering to him in a broken voice.

"It's just you and me now Teddy..."


End file.
